The Curse
by Little-bad-Angel
Summary: He said she didn't know what it felt like to lose one's family. But having a curse running through your family that makes you commit suicide, calls exactly for that, doesn't it?
1. Preview

Hi there guys! A little plot bunny decided to grace me with a visit and finally got me to write my first story….and umm, I'm not totally sure what to say now….have fun (?)

.

.

.

He didn't know how right - and wrong at the same time - he was, when he said she didn't understand what it felt like to lose everybody dear to you.

But who was she to blame him? Him, Sasuke Uchiha, losing his whole family in only one night due to his clan's sudden massacre.

He was right. She can't and won't understand what it felt like to be in his position.

But loss she knew.

Who wouldn't know how much the death of a family member – a beloved person – hurts. Everybody knows what it feels like, everybody. People die all the time, be it because of age or an illness.

But having a curse running through your clan – your family – was something different. Especially if the curse makes you commit suicide in the most gruesome ways at the age of 26, for every family member to see and experience.

But it hurt all the same.

So when Sasuke Uchiha said, that she didn't understand what it felt like to unexpectedly lose one's family in one night, he was right.

Because the Harunos' were born, just to die.

.

.

.

Well….that's more of a preview now isn't it….but I hope it got ya interested! So please, leave me a review, tell me what I could do better and what was already good, and for all those creative people out there, and I know there are lots (look at the number of authors at ), tell me your ideas on how I should continue the story!

Best wishes, Little-Bad-Angel


	2. Chapter 1

Omg…thank you so much for reviewing, alerting and/or favouriting! I'm so happy! I hope I won't disappoint you!

I forgot to mention it last time, but I think you already know that I sadly don't own Naruto, because if I did, Sakura would be one of a hell kunoichi…and probably in Akatsuki, but anyway…hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave behind a review!

.

.

.

Sakura hardly ever left the Haruno compound in her 4 years of living on this earth. But that didn't hinder her in the slightest. She had children to play with, people to watch the clouds with, the" elders" to tell her many stories and a loving family who was always there for her. She always had people around her that took care of her and would look out that nothing was amiss.

She saw the love in her family members' eyes while they talked to each other, talked to her. Sakura saw how much they care for each other in the way they acted around the other members of the family, whatever branch it was, main branch or not.

But what she didn't see was the terror in the family's eyes that reflected itself in her deep green eyes, as she looked up to them. She didn't notice the nervous glances at her ring finger, where a birthmark sat, looking exactly like a ring. She also didn't take notice of how she never got hurt, not once in her, so far, short life.

On the other hand, how could she possible know what the birthmark round her finger meant. That it wasn't just skin a few shades darker than her normal, porcelain like, skin-color. That it was a promise. A promise that death is awaiting her. She didn't figure out, that her so-called birthmark was sealing her fate, and also, that the "incident" that Sakura will happened to see was solely indicated by the birthmark that cursed the family.

.

_1 year later, the incident, Sakura is 5 years old, the Haruno compound_

Dim, deep green eyes stared at Sakura as she stood before her mother-like figure. Ayame, being 21 years older than Sakura had reached the age of 26 not a few weeks ago.

Sakura remembered the necklace that hung around Ayame's neck, as it was the one she gave to her on her birthday. It was made out of thin strings, that came together at the front ,where a light pink, clear stone sat, which was right now not its usual pink, but it reflected the red flames that didn't care to extinguish as they danced around the young woman's body.

In Ayame's eyes, an emotion that Sakura never had seen before in those orbs, shone, and gave the surrounding members of the clan goose bumps.

Love and care were the emotions that Sakura normally red in those eyes, which she got to know so well, having spent a lot of time with Ayame. But those times were over.

Gone was the Ayame that everybody loved and envied for her beauty. Gone were the times that Sakura spent with her in Ayame's room, brushing though Ayame's knee-long, silver-pink hair, a pretty unusual trait of the Haruno clan. The Ayame that now kneeled in front of Sakura wasn't anything like that.

Before her stood a woman, whose eyes displayed insanity and longing. That Ayame longed for release was something Sakura didn't know. Release as in death, far away from the blood-lusty ideas Ayame's Inner tried to influence her with.

Away from the ring-look-a-like birthmark on her left ring finger , with had crawled its way up her arm, over her shoulder and collarbone, in form of swirls of lines and flowers of irises as the most beautiful and largest of all the flower heads rested upon Ayame's chest, where her heart was.

So here Ayame kneeled, in the middle of the Haruno compound, where all the roads that run through the compound ran together. Under her, numbers and numbers of dry branches that cracked in the fire, paper that dissolved into thin air with each passing second. The stench of burnt hair and skin was in the air and brought tears to Sakura's eyes.

And Ayame…she burnt.

.

.

.

I hope you like it! I'll try to update as soon as possible….and please don't forget to review :)

~Little-bad-Angel


	3. Chapter 2

I'm very sorry that I didn't update until know! I also set up a poll, so please vote! Well…on with the story! And remember, I don't own Naruto

.

.

…Sakura, 5 1/2 years old, Haruno compound…

Her body felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time. Heavy coughs were wrecking her body and had her moving of her futon every few minutes. Her mother kneed next to her head, looking at her daughter through deep blue eyes.

"It's going to be over soon", rang her mother's voice through her ears , giving her an even heavier headache than before. Sakura felt her blood rushing through her veins and arteries with a boiling like temperature. The pounding in her head got stronger and stronger with each passing minute, but to Sakura it could have been hours until the pain got somewhat bearable, only to appear in her throat and eyes about ten times stronger. Suddenly the pain got too much and Sakura retched in order to get rid of the hot substance running through her body, only to be rewarded with blood now running over the tatami mats, colouring them in a deep red.

The same deep red that Sakura saw not only half a year ago, running from Ayame's eyes, as the woman cried tears of joy to be finally released from her misery.

Before Sakura's eyes everything started to soak up the red colour of the floor, leaving Sakura in a pool of red liquid, slowly drowning. Her body started to sink into the life important substance, first her feet, up to her tummy, until she couldn't move her arms anymore under the weight of the liquid. The deep red had already consumed everything except her upper face, mainly her eyes, slowly chocking her. *That's it*, Sakura thought, and already started to close her eyes and wished for the end to happen quickly. But through her half shut eyes she could notice a pair of shoes stopping before her, standing on top of the liquid that wanted to take away her last breath. Sakura didn't even notice that she stopped sinking and looked up to gaze at the strangers face, only to meet with a face, that looked so awful similar to her own. The forehead was the same, slightly too big, but it was hidden perfectly behind the long mob of pink hair, that flew down the girls back. The figure of the girl resembled her own, and even the for Harunos usual kimono top combined with black baggy pants that reached the girls knees held a similarity to the clothes she was usually wearing.

"Let me help you", the girl spoke and Sakura could have sworn she heard herself speaking, not taking notice of how she shouldn't have been able to her the girl before her with her ears still under the surface of the deep red liquid. The girl got on one knee and held out a hand to Sakura, which she could hold onto with a sudden speed and strength despite the substance of live weighting her down.

The girl pulled out Sakura without even baiting a lash and looked at her from head to toe. The stranger walked round Sakura, trying to catch every single detail while looking Sakura up and down constantly. The girl came to an abrupt stop in front of Sakura. Looking into her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but stare. The girl started smiling and suddenly hugged Sakura around the neck.

"Let's be friends, ne Sakura-chan", the mysterious girl asked her.

But Sakura didn't take notice of the question, nor that the girl had hugged her. No, Sakura keep staring.

Staring into those deep pools called eyes.

Eyes as red as blood.

.

.

.

I think that everybody of you can guess who that mysterious girl is, now can't you? I hope the chapter meet your expectations, as it didn't meet mine -.-'' slightly too short, ne?

Still, please review and tell me how I can improve my writing and ideas for the story (:


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! First thing, I'm sorry for updating quite late and I want to thank GlOmP3R for her nice review n_n…well…enough with the talking and on with the story…I don't have to mention that I don't own Naruto now do I ?

.

.

.

The girl, that was currently hugging Sakura, loosed her embrace and instead took Sakura's hand. The hand of the girl felt smooth and warm, even slightly to warm, Sakura noticed, as the girl pulled Sakura down a path. The ground the girls were walking on seemed to go on into the red, bright room, never ending, without a single corner. A straight path into the unknown, hidden by the masses of bloody red, that went on and on at both sides of Sakura.

The Haruno child suddenly felt the ground moving under her feet as she walked, or rather stumbled with the speed the still unknown girl was using, only to see that lines now decorated the black path the girls were walking on, pulsing slightly as Sakura took step after step, radiating bight white light, changing to light red and later a mix between a dark red and brown colour.

As Sakura kept being dragged by the girl, the lines soon changed into flowers, Sakura blossoms to be exact. The colours of the light now pulsed thought the countless branches of the Sakura tree, creating a wave like image.

Tearing her eyes from the ground, Sakura looked at the girl who hasn't let go of her hand since after she hugged her. It still was a mystery to her how the girl looked exactly like her. The same pink hair, that was down to her back, the same forehead, the same – everything. Except for the eyes.

The same eyes that came to rest upon Sakura's own, as Sakura finally put a stop to the endless seeming walking, pressing her heels against the colourful floor. "Who are you?" It came out as a soft whisper, but seemed to echo in the room, reflecting in the bloody emptiness, making her voice sound much louder and almost like a screech, making Sakura shiver and the girl in front her smiling in delight.

"Now why would you ask such a thing, Sakura-chan?", came the reply of Sakura's saviour, having a hurt ring to it ,as well as a furious one. Letting go of Sakura's hand, the girl turned fully around, facing Sakura once again. In the girl's eyes hurt, betrayal and rage took place, swirling and replacing the cheerful expression she wore when she met Sakura.

Trying to tear away her eyes from the girls to suppress the guilt that was slowly eating its way into her mind, leaving no place for confusion as to why the girl looked at her in such an accusing way, obviously hurt from her question. Focusing on the floor, Sakura noticed that the path the girl and her were standing on has stopped showing Sakura blossoms as has the pulsing of the colours. Instead, images of mangled bodies were shown, blood running from the countless wounds on each of the bodies on a white background. Women, men and children, even infants were all lined up, every second or third missing either an arm or a leg. Many bodies showed burn marks.

Looking up, Sakura looked straight into the blood red eyes of the mysterious girl.

"Surprised?" The voice of the girl rang in Sakura's ears, like a bitter-sweet melody. Again glancing at the floor, Sakura went into a squat to get a better picture of the woman who was 'lying' under her feet, or rather, that was pictured there. Looking her up and down, she saw that the woman had silver like hair, almost pink. Looking at her face, Sakura noticed that the woman had a deep green eye on the right, and a red one at the left. Moving her eyesight down, she noticed a set of thin strings around her neck.

"Do you remember her, Sakura-chan?" came the voice of the girl to Sakura's right, combined with a chuckle. The chuckle turned into a fit of giggles after a few seconds just to turn into laugher. Trying to supress the shivers that ran down Sakura's spine, she kept looking down the woman's body.

Hugging the woman's body were thin cloths, hardly recognizable, as most of the used to be clothing was burnt. The same could be said about the woman's skin. Only few spots shone in a dim white light, resembling smooth skin, while the rest didn't even resemble skin, much rather a mix between a bloodbath and black, burnt skin and muscle tissue, sometimes showing the bone under the mass of flesh. Blood was running down on the woman's side. Tracing the bones and the torn up muscle with her eyes, Sakura's eyes rested upon the leftovers of the woman's left hand, searching for something that she was sure she would find there.

There it was…

Hidden under blood, almost unrecognizable as part of the skin was missing on the finger…

"Ah, you found it, didn't you, Sakura-chan?"

Eyes wide, Sakura looked up, only to see that the girl had covered her right eye with her right hand while she was grinning. Bending down so that the girl's head was at the same height as Sakura's, the girl slowly parted her ring and middle finger, her hand still resting on her face.

Opening her eye while reading Sakura's expression, the girl revealed the emerald green eye, that she had hidden until now.

Sakura couldn't help but stare one again into the girl's eyes. One, red as blood, one, green as emeralds, as green as her eyes.

"Yes, it's her, Sakura-chan"

"How?"

"Here you see all members of the Haruno clan who are already dead. So be nice and say hello to Ayame ,ne"

.

.

.

Well, this is more of a filler chapter. I have school break now anyways, so I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible! Please don't forget to review! They just make my day! Criticisms is welcomed anytime…


End file.
